


Thank You

by brightlightsbigpicture



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley, The Guardians of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlightsbigpicture/pseuds/brightlightsbigpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Arkarian and Isabel after the battle against Marduke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded to ff.net 4/30/15

"Isabel?"

Arkarian had just finished getting the confused Matt situated in one of the Citadel's healing chambers shortly after the battle against Marduke had ended when he spotted Isabel sitting against the wall next to the door he'd just exited. She was no long in her battle armor but in the jeans and jumper he saw her in earlier at his chambers with her blonde hair hanging down loosely and freely. She looked exhausted; there were bags under her eyes and it took her a moment to acknowledge that her name had been said before she peered up at him. Her big chocolate eyes met him and she smiled at him as she stood up.

"Hey," she said softly, stepping towards him.

He didn't understand what she was doing here: Ethan's trial was approaching and it only seemed fit that she'd be comforting him in what could possibly be his final hours in the Guard. Arkarian assured her multiple times that Matt would be okay, that he was just going to one of the healing chambers and there was no reason she should come since Arkarian was simply going to lay him down on one of the beds and make sure there was a guard on duty to watch over him until after the trial. Arkarian saw no reason she should be here, yet here she was.

"I, uh," she started, running her hand through her hair and glancing down at the ground. "Wanted to thank you for, um, taking care of Matt, and for the sword." she stammered, obviously embarrassed but determined to continue. "It means a lot to me."

He felt his heart race and struggled to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her. Instead he smiled softly, "You're welcome. Anything for you."

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink he wasn't sure existed in nature as she struggled to collect herself to respond. Instead of an eloquent, thoroughly thought out response as he assumed she was trying to make out, she replied, "Uh, okay. Cool."

He chuckled softly at this. "Shall we?" he asked, and gestured to the hall with the door to the room which would lead them to their next destination: Athens.

She nodded and started down the hallway with Arkarian by her side, aware and fearful of what laid ahead, but also calm knowing that no matter what Arkarian would have her back. And she would have his. No matter what. 


End file.
